Yandere Various! Male Monsters! Creatures! x Male Human!
by Adramelek
Summary: Jacob has awakened in a place unknown to him, a place of fantasy where different creatures and monsters live and, for some reason or another, end up obsessing with him, leaving in the past the idea of returning to his old life.
1. Where should I go?

The wind blew softly, carrying with it some leaves of different colors...

They flew quickly through the forest, until they finally landed on the face of a being... a human being to be more accurate. Who, because of this disturbance, woke up from his long lethargy.

\- Huh...? Wha...? *Yawn* .

The innocent young man began to observe the surroundings, in order to orient himself, but the only thing he found was despair.

\- What the...? Whe-Where I am? Is this a dream?

The young human proceeded to pinch his arm, without the desired results. What led him to be scared even more.

\- Owch! It's definitely not a dream... I need to find a way out of this place... And fast, I don't want to spend the night here.

During his laments the young man realized that he was carrying some important things with him

\- Uh...? A short sword... (**_That I don't know how to handle..._**) Some food and... water? *Gulp* Yes. It's water... What else is here...? a lighter? My lighter! It was a gift from my grandfather... And the last thing it's... a map?!

The young man hastened to look at the paper he had just found, hoping to find a way out of this world.

\- Interesting... Very interesting indeed... I have no idea how to get out of here at all.

This place where he was seemed ordinary, but it wasn't, he was sure about that, everything around him felt almost... magical.

\- Oh Jacob... What did you do to deserve this...? It doesn't matter anymore. Now._.. __**Where should I go?**_


	2. The Wolf (chapter 1)

The **forest** seemed like a good place to start the search. I think so...

Jacob was advancing on what appeared to be a route for a couple of hours. The thickness of the forest seemed to envelop him more and more for each step he took. Before continuing walking, the young man stopped to look at the sun, it was close to hiding, he would have a couple more hours of light before sinking into the darkness of the night. For this reason he hurried and walked a little faster despite how tired he was, but stopped again a little further. The road had been divided into** two paths **and in the middle of them there was an immense rock.

\- And now? What **path** should I choose?

The road on the left seemed somewhat drier, it seemed to be more empty, on the other side, the road on the right seemed more alive, there were more trees and therefore it was thicker. After thinking about it for a moment, Jacob _**chose the path on the right**_. The abundant nature gave him confidence, seemed in some way a more friendly route, so he decided for that one.

\- I must hurry and find a place to light a bonfire. The sunlight will end soon.

And so it was, after almost an hour the young man found a place to light a fire and rest for a moment. The loneliness along with the heat of the fire made him wonder many things. How did he get here? Was there any reason behind it? And most importantly... How could he return to his old life?

\- I think I should sleep... Tomorrow will surely be an even more exhausting day.

Jacob lay on the ground in front of the warm fire and closed his eyes, but only for a moment.

Just a few meters away you could hear the bushes wagging. Something was close... something big. Jacob got ready and unsheathed his short sword. He take it with both hands and stared in the direction of the sound. **The creature **was approaching little by little, what was it? Because of its size it thought it could be a bear... But once it could see it well he wished it had been a bear.

\- It m-must be a j-joke... *gulp* Is that a W...?

The beast that had appeared was a **wolf**, but unlike an ordinary wolf, it was bigger than a bear and behaved like a person, walking on two legs. He looked at Jacob, who was shaking like jelly. It was impossible for Jacob to win this encounter, so he set out to run from the beast until he lost sight of it. A suicidal plan if you think about it for a moment...

\- I'm out of here! *Running away*

\- WAIT! DON'T RUN! PL-!

After running a few meters Jacob realized two things, one, _**the wolf had just spoken to him?**_ and the second and most important ... _**The wolf was chasing him!**_

\- STOP! I'M NOT GOING TO HURT YOU!

Jacob watched the creature speak, and would have believed in him if not for the big, sharp fangs, which he had no doubt that could split him in half without any problem. The young man kept running for a moment, but in an instant the creature jumped on him and caught him with his big arms.

\- I don't wanna die! Ahhh!

The creature covered Jacob's mouth with one hand and tried to make him come to his senses

\- Listen to me! I'm not going to eat you or hurt you. I just... Eh... I just...

_**It seemed that the wolf didn't have a reason, or couldn't give a reason for what he was doing.**_

The wolf simply took the young man back to the campfire and left him quietly on the ground.

\- Are you okey? I didn't cut you... right?

Jacob was still shocked by what had just happened. And it took me a moment to respond. Was a giant wolf really talking to him?

\- Y-Yes... I'm alright...

\- I'm glad to hear that. *Smiling*

That smile seemed to come from a nightmare, the fangs in his mouth seemed like from a creature of hell. It was impossible not to feel uncomfortable looking at them.

\- Why?

\- Because I wouldn't like to hurt a _**cute**_ guy like _**you**_. Hehe...

\- Wh-What? No! I was referring why you attacked me.

\- Ohhh! Well... that is... because... *thinking*

\- if it's not for food... Then why?

\- It's because... I need someone to... _**to talk.**_

\- To talk? Really? Are you for real?

\- Yes.

Of course, How it hadn't occurred to me before? Attack someone to talk with him. It was obvious. It happens almost every day. this wolf is a terrible liar... but _**what should I do then**_... follow his game? Or risk that he really hurt me? I preferred my security.

\- Soo... What would you like to talk about?

\- Of anything really... I forget that we don't know each other, my name is **Gray**. Although I'm not too gray...

\- I'm Jacob, a human.

\- A human? I had never seen or heard about one before...

\- I... I'm from another place. I'm lost here, I was looking for a way to go back, until you showed up.

\- Sorry for that... I needed some company.

\- Are you the only one of your kind?

\- No. But...

\- But...? Why aren't you with yours if you need company?

\- Because... _**I'm no longer welcome there.**_

Jacob felt that something was not right. He decided to ask more questions.

\- And why is that? Why did they kick out you?

\- I can't tell you..._** I am ashamed.**_

\- I'm not surprised that you feel that way. That's why you're looking for a company, surely you did something horrible to your people. I don't wanna be here anymore.

\- Jacob Wait! Please don't go! It isn't what you think. I have done **nothing** to them!

\- Gray, you aren't taken out from your people without a good reason, for me you are dangerous, and I don't want to know what you could do.

\- Stay and I will tell you. Please. **Just stay**.

Jacob planned to leave, but the curiosity won him. Maybe it's a risky decision, but he couldn't help but think about what Gray did.

\- Mmm... Fine. I'll stay. But you have to tell me **the true**!

\- Yes. Of course. I... Mmm... This is really hard...

\- I'm waiting Gray... Why don't you just tell me what have you done?

The wolf concentrated for a moment. It seemed like he was looking for the confidence to explain what had happened. After a moment of reflection, it seemed that he was finally going to speak... _**What happened, Gray?**_


	3. The Wolf (chapter 2)

\- The reason why they took me out of my town... It's that I like other wolves...

\- That is all? And where is the problem?

\- I mean the... _**Male Wolfs...**_

Jacob's eyes widened, he could not believe what he had just heard.

\- The reason why you're not welcome there anymore... is it because you're gay?

\- Yes... Please don't go away. ***Covering his eyes***

\- Don't worry Gray, I'll stay here.

The face of the wolf was filled with joy when he heard that. Jacob on the other hand was still surprised. It was something extreme what had happened to Gray.

\- I think you deserve an apology, I judge you wrong, I thought you had done something wrong, but now I see who is the villain here... **I'm sorry.**

\- It's okey, I'm not mad. On the contrary, I am happy to have met you.

\- I would love to continue talking, but if we continue, I will remain asleep standing up. So I'll go to sleep. *lying on the floor*

\- It's true, I had forgotten hehe.

The atmosphere was silent, only the fire was heard burning. After a few moments Gray seemed to plan to say something.

-Jacob?  
\- Wha... What? *yawn*

\- Can I hug you while we sleep?

\- That is a question a little daring, don't you think? Also I like my personal space. So I thi-.

\- Thank you! ***hugging Jacob***

\- Yes... Whatever.

\- Goodnight Jacob. ***Whispering* Don't leave me.**

Jacob was too tired to answer. They spent the night together, sleeping warm next to each other.

The sun was slowly approaching, in a couple of hours the first rays of light fell on Jacob's face, waking him up. The best thing the young could do right now was to take advantage of the sunlight and start looking for a way out of here. Gray still looked tired, so he decided to go carefully and not wake him up.

\- Maybe some ancient ruin could have some sort of portal or something else...

Jacob took his things and began to walk towards the forest, in search of some old construction that could take him back home. Unfortunately, no matter how hard he searched, he couldn't find anything like it.

\- Is there really any way to get out of here? I hope so...

Gray slept until noon, the wolf woke up with joy, the conversation he had with Jacob last night left him in a very good mood. Mood that disappeared quickly, because he didn't see the young man anywhere. He had left.

\- Jacob?! Where are you?!

There was no answer. Quickly the wolf went out in his search, furious. It didn't take too long to find what he was looking for. His good smell combined with his great speed allowed him to find anyone easily.

Jacob heard something coming, but when he turned around to see what was coming a big hand grabbed him by the neck and was knocked to the ground.

\- Why did you leave?!

\- Gray?! Wha-?

\- Answer me!

\- I went in search of a way out of here! ***grabbing the hand* **Stop! You are hurting me!

\- You said you would stay.

\- And I stayed the night with you!

\- Not just the night. Stay with me. Always.

\- What? That's too much!

\- Not for me. ***taking his hand off***

\- I want to go back to my old life, and I can't do that if I stay here with you.

\- I don't want you to come back. I want you to _**stay**_.

Somehow there was something magical inside Jacob. They had spent very little time together, but Gray knew that Jacob was his life partner, his mate, he was sure, and he wouldn't let him go.

For a few minutes there was an awkward silence.

Jacob thought about what to do for a moment, and concluded that it would be best to stay with Gray until he understood that he didn't belong in this place.

\- All right Gray, you win, I'll stay with you from now on.

Gray is surprised at how easy it was to convince Jacob to stay with him. He did not think twice about the situation and decided to take the young man with him for food.

\- Now that the situation is clarified, what do you think about going hunting? I am starving

\- Yes, of course. I have no problems with that.

Again Gray used his nose to find prey to devour. They spent a couple of hours in the woods until they found an animal to eat. Sitting next to each other in the shade of a tree. Once they found this place to eat with tranquility, Jacob began to speak again of his search to return to his world.

\- Gray?

\- Yes? ***tearing and eating* **You want some?

\- No, no. ***Shaking his head*** it's something else. It's about my return.

Gray was furious to hear that, I take one of the animal's legs and tear it up in anger.

\- I don't want you to go away, have already told you!

\- Why don't you want me to leave?

\- It's not obvious? You are the only one who has not made me feel sad... The only one who hasn't shouted horrible things to me... The only one who hasn't _**abandoned me...**_

The young man felt a strange sensation through his body, but he couldn't find out what it was.

If Gray put it in that perspective, it was clear that he didn't want him to leave, but that was no reazon for him to be forced to stay with the wolf, and he was going to tell him. It was better to say goodbye now than to get attached and make it harder.

\- Gray, I understand how you feel, but you must understand that this isn't my place, I'm sure someone in some part of this world is looking for someone like you to be with, always, he could even be your mate.

\- I want **you** to be that one! ***angry* **you and no one else!

Gray got up and started to put himself in a position, to say it somehow, wild.

\- G-Gray, Calm down, you're scaring me...

\- Jacob! Be **my **mate!

\- I c-can't do t-that. ***shivering* **You know that I can't s-.

\- If you don't want to stay... Then **I'll force** you to **stay**!

Gray grabbed Jacob and took him inside the forest. The wolf walked for a long period of time with the young man on his shoulders, struggling, until he found a clear place and left it on the floor without care.

\- Auch! You could be more careful!

\- I'll treat you the way I want, now light a fire, it's almost night.

\- Fine... ***lighting the campfire*** _You moron..._

So he was going to take me by force. Very romantic. Unfortunately I couldn't do anything, there was no way I could defeat him. How unfair...

A few minutes had passed and Gris had returned

\- I see that the fire is on.

\- And you can also see how unfair this is?

\- Unfair? I am giving you the possibility of having a good relationship, or if you want I can force everything, and I warn you that I am somewhat violent.

We stared at the fire for a moment, it was completely dark. The night was here. Everything seemed normal until Gray started laughing.

\- What is so funny?

There were NO answers, just more laughs , more and more loud laughs.

\- Gray? Are you okey?

\- Hahaha... I forgot it. Hahaha...

\- You forgot what?

Gray looked like he was drunk

\- The Moon... hehe.

Look to the sky, the moon was full. Was that what was affecting him?

\- I can't hide it any more... hahaha.

Hide...? That's when I saw something move in the loincloth that Gray was wearing (The little clothes he was wearing) It was huge. Those were bad news.

\- hehe... Jacob...

\- W-What...?

\- I... I want to fuck you... ***laughing***

Those were really BAD news.

\- Gray stay away, do not approach me.

But Gray began to slowly approach, you could see perfectly how his huge member was swinging from side to side.

\- Away! Stay away!

Finally the wolf grabbed the young man and put him against the wall. He pulls his pants down and revealed his huge cock. It was like that of a dog, it had a knot in the base and it was a red.

\- Gray stop! You're crazy! It's impossible that that fits in me! STOP!

But the wolf didn't stop, this was what he really wanted to do from the beginning.

\- Sorry... I... ***panting* **Just want to... **FUCK YOU! *thrusting***

The wolf's penis entered almost completely in Jacob's ass. It was so big that Jacob thought he was going to bleed to death, but it didn't happen. What did happen was that Jacob now had an immense bulge in his stomach that appeared and disappeared with each thrust the wolf give him.

\- Oh yess... This feels AMAZING! From now on I'm going to **penetrate you** **every damn day**!

Jacob couldn't answer anything, he was barely conscious, contemplating how his stomach was deformed with the member of Gray. After a few minutes like that, Jacob's legs were full of pre and the wolf wanted to try something different.

\- Now... ***puff*** I want you on top of me. Get ready... For my** knot**!

Jacob was still, he could not handle the situation, he could only enjoy what the wolf gave him. The wolf leaned on the ground, with Jacob on top of him, still with his dick inside.

With both arms he started to lift it, again and again, until he do it so hard that he put the his whole member inside, including his knot.

\- How are... you feeling? Uh?

Jacob was stunned, the pleasure was too much for him.

\- No answer eh? Maybe the next time...

Gray continued shaking inside Jacob for a few minutes, until he finally felt that he had reached his limit.

\- I'm almost at the _**climax**_... are you ready? ***pant***

Jacob finally answered something.

\- Do it... outside...

\- I'll do it _**inside**_...

\- No... Gray... Do it outside!

\- Sorry... Too late...! Oh YESSS! TAKE IT! TAKE IT ALL!

Jacob felt like something inside him was doing a eruption, he felt the warmth of Gray's semen, as he slowly filled it, inflating his stomach like it was a balloon. He didn't understand how his body had not suffered any damage, definitively there was something magical inside him and it wasn't the cock of this stupid wolf. Gray even had his tongue out because of the ecstasy, it was so much for him that he fainted.

\- That was... unreal... Uh?

Jacob tried to get up, but he was tied to the wolf. The knot of his dick was too big to get out.

\- G-Gray...! I'm stuck!

There was no answer.

\- Gray I'm no jocking! A-Are you asleep?! Gray! Wake up!

But the wolf was still sleeping, after what just happened nothing was going to wake him up.

\- I can't believe this... Are you still pumping? How much do you got inside those balls?!

Jacob hadn't noticed before, but his stomach was slowly growing because of the semen. Finally he fell asleep, with his stomach full... of wolf's milk.

Could I continue enduring this? Gray did not seem so bad companion... What would have happened if I had taken another path?

_Dumb wolf..._


	4. The Bat (chapter 1)

The **forest** seemed like a good place to start the search. I think so...

Jacob was advancing on what appeared to be a route for a couple of hours. The thickness of the forest seemed to envelop him more and more for each step he took. Before continuing walking, the young man stopped to look at the sun, it was close to hiding, he would have a couple more hours of light before sinking into the darkness of the night. For this reason he hurried and walked a little faster despite how tired he was, just to stop again a little further. The road had been divided into** two paths **and in the middle of them there was an immense rock.

\- And now? What **path** should I choose?

The road on the left seemed somewhat drier, it seemed to be more empty, on the other side, the road on the right seemed more alive, there were more trees and therefore it was thicker. After thinking about it for a moment, Jacob _**chose the path on the left**_. The abundant nature worried him, if there was something dangerous around he wouldn't know. The road to the left was clear, a little dead, but clear. He could see perfectly if there was something that could hurt him.

\- I'd better hurry, the night will arrive soon.

Jacob didn't have much trouble finding a place to make the campfire, he just walk for a few minutes to find a good spot. Now he just needed something that would serve as fuel for the fire.

\- With so many dead branches on the ground it shouldn't take long.

Once the branches were stacked, he just needed to use the lighter. And just like that, the fire was ready.

\- It's really **silent** around here...

\- _Indeed_.

\- W-Who is there?!

Jacob pulled out his sword. I look in all directions, but I could not see anyone. Perhaps what was out there was as black as the darkness of the night? He heard again the voice speak.

\- I-I'm over you. Look up.

Jacob looked up. In the tree that was next to him was a upside down bat, a **giant bat**. Jacob stepped back a few steps scared.

\- Who are you and w-what do you want?!

\- Calm down. I'm not a enemy. I was quietly in this tree until you appeared and created that bright thing.

The young man felt somewhat more relaxed, the creature's voice didn't seem to be lying. He sat where he was and he looked at the bat.

\- I haven't seen you around here _before_. What brings you to the _**dead forest**_?

\- I'm looking for an exit from this place.

\- And why don't you go back where you came from? Are you lost?

\- I do not mean to leave the dead forest. I'm looking for an exit from this world.

\- Are there other worlds? ***interested***

\- Yes. Well... at least I'm from other world. I wake up not far from here. Now I'm searching for ruins that could have something that can help me come back.

The bat **smirked**, it seemed that he was waiting for an **opportunity** like this.

\- Mmm... I know a place like that.

\- Really? Can you tell me where?

\- Yes, but... The thing is that I' am a little... **hungry**. If you can feed me a little, I could tell you where is that place. Win-Win.

\- Sure, I have some food in my bag. ***Searching***

\- I was talking about other _thing_.

\- Other thing...?

\- I drink blood... I'm a bat. If you can tell...

\- Oh... Well... I don't know if I can give you that.

\- Don't worry. I'm going to take just a **little bit**. No dangerous at all.

Jacob did not know what to do. Risk that a creature unknown to him will suck your blood in exchange for information that could be false? But again, the bat didn't seem to be a liar. Can he trust him?

\- Mmm... Fine. It seems like a fair deal.

\- Nice! I'm going down.

The creature descended with a strong sound, walking on two legs perfectly and covered himself with his hands-wings as if it were a blanket. It was slightly taller than Jacob. From his mouth came **two fangs** that caused some fear because of **their size.**

\- Can I know your name before?

\- A-Are you interested? It's _**Trax.**_

\- I'm Jacob.

\- Why are you interested? I don't get it...

\- Uh? Isn't that normal?

\- Well... It's just that... ***sigh* **It **_doesn't matter_****. **I was thinking about biting your shoulder. Do you have a problem with that?

\- N-No... Go ahead. Just... Do it carefully. ***revealing a shoulder***

Trax, surprised with Jacob, began to touch the young man's skin.

\- It's so soft... ***touching* **It's... amazing.

\- C-Can we end this please? I'm starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

\- Yes. Of course. Sorry for... you know.

\- It's okey.

Carefully the bat buried its fangs in Jacob's shoulder. **Blood **started to come out of his body, and Trax was ready to drink it.

*gulp* *gulp* *gulp*

The pain was somewhat uncomfortable, but nothing that couldn't stand. Then the bat stopped.

\- Well... I hope you enjoyed that. Now... Where is the place?

The bat didn't answer, he was staggering a little. Was he feeling bad?

\- Trax? Are you alright?

\- Y-Yes. The place... To reach it you have to...

Trax gave him the directions to go to the place that the young man was looking for, the most important thing was the end. I would find a lot of bushes, and below them there should be a stone staircase.

\- I-I have to go... S-Sorry... Good luck. ***Leaving***

After that he left quickly. Flying of course.

\- Maybe my blood be** poisonous **to him? I hope he don't feel sick because of me.

Jacob went to sleep. Finally he had a place to look, if what Trax said was true. He din't think about it anymore and fell asleep next to the fire.

The next day Jacob got up early and with joy. He had some real hope of finding a way out of here. The young man followed all the instructions his new friend had given to him. Many hours passed until he found the bushes. If what Trax said was true under these plants there should be a ladder. Jacob took his sword and began to make his way.

And indeed, what Trax said was true, there was a very long stairway leading to who knows where. After a long walk Jacob found it.

_There were the ruins he was looking for._


	5. The Bat (Chapter 2)

The trip was longer than he thought. Once he arrived at the place there were only few more hours of light.

Jacob must hurry in his search, otherwise he would have to spend the night there. He don't waste any more time and began to explore the _desolate ruins_ of what appeared to be an **ancient sanctuary**.

The boy found very little information, apparently in that place there was a cult related to **the birds**, since in many places of the sanctuary he could find statues of birds. And later I found a pedestal, where apparently it should be a large sphere of light blue. According to the drawings of the walls a _large bird of red feathers_ was invoked in this place. Who knows the reason.

In conclusion, this place didn't have anything that could help him, and if he found something that could help him it would be surely something related to birds. Like some way of flying.

Jacob left the place a little depressed.

The boy decided to rest a moment before thinking about what to do. It was too late to return to the dead forest, so he would have to spend the night there. He look at the moon for a while, it was full moon tonight.

It looked perfectly bright, until something covered it. What was it? It looked like... a bird?

As it approached Jacob it was taking shape. It wasn't any bird. It was Trax.

\- Trax? What are you doing here...?

The bat landed in front of him. He seemed to feel better.

\- Trax! Why are you here?

\- Hi Jacob. I just... Wanted to check if you are okey...

\- Really? How nice of you.

\- I... It's nothing... These ruins were abandoned, so I thought something could happen to you.

\- Do you care for me?

\- No! I mean... It's just... ***sigh*** Is because you... are very kind.

\- Nah. You are exaggerating. I'm not a saint.

The place was starting to get very cold, so Jacob decided to light a fire, once more.

\- Can I stay here? Just this night...

\- Yes. Of course. Why would I say no?

\- For real? My presence doesn't bother you? Don't you feel disgusted when I'm around?

\- What? No! Why would I feel that way?

\- Because each and every one of the creatures with I have spoken don't want me near. I guess it's because I'm ugly...

\- Ugly? Trax... I really think you are cute.

The bat blushed with the comment of his only friend. Trax covered his face with both hands.

\- I don't deserve your kindness... I'm sure you are a saint. haha...

\- Trax. I told you, I'm not a saint. I was just telling the true.

\- Stop please. I'm embarrassing myself.

\- I think you are very hard on yourself.

\- I don't know...

Both rested a moment in front of the fire. Jacob realized that Trax looked better than when he left the first time they met.

\- I see that you are feeling better. I thought my blood was poisonous to you or something similar.

\- I was never sick... What happened is that your blood is... very...

\- Disgusting?

\- It's delicious. I had never tasted anything so tasty.

\- Oh and I thought I tasted awful. haha.

\- Rat blood tastes horrible... but it's the only animal that I usually find.

Trax remembered the reason why Jacob was in this place, so he decided to ask.

\- Did you find what you needed?

\- Unfortunately... Nope. Just birds and more birds.

\- Birds?

\- Yes. This place was a santuary for birds, but now is abandoned.

\- It sounds interesting.

\- Well... there was this thing...

After so much talk with the bat Jacob began to fall asleep, but before the boy lay down he decided to make a gift for Trax.

\- Trax... Would you like some blood?

\- What? but... I don't have nothing for you.

\- Think it as a gift.

\- I don't know what to say... It's the first time someone give me blood like this.

\- Just do it. Before I change my mind.

\- I... Thank you.

Trax was unusually happy. Was this the first gift someone had given him?

***glup* *glup* *glup***

\- It's really... ***pant* **Really good... ***lick***

\- I'm glad you liked it, it's probably the last night we are going to spend together.

\- What?! W-Why?

\- Eh... Because I'm donde searching this place. Tomorrow I'm going to look in another place.

\- Oh... That's very demotivating.

\- Yeah... Sorry... but I need to go. Tomorrow you can come to say goodbye. If you want of course.

\- Y-Yes... Sure... a goodbye. I find it hard to see during the day, but it is a special occasion.

\- Well... I'm going to sleep. I'm very tired ***yawn*** Goodnight.

\- Goodnight...

The bat saw how slowly the human was closing his eyes, until he fell asleep peacefully. The young man looked so happy... so calm... so helpless...

Trax licked his fangs, savoring the traces of blood left in his mouth, until they were shining.

\- No...

The creature disappeared in the darkness.

...

Sunlight illuminated the ruins. The ruins where there was nobody... Nobody except Jacob. Who was just waking up.

\- What a bright day... I wonder were could be Trax... He said that he would be here to say goodbye. How odd...

The young man left. It would be easier for both if Trax didn't have to say goodbye. Once he climbed the ladder to the first step he found the bat. He seemed exhausted.

\- Hel- Uh... Are you feeling okey?

\- Y-Yes. I'm perfectly fine. W-Why do you ask?

\- You seem tired.

\- It's probably for the sunlight.

\- If you says so...

\- I know a route for you.

\- Really? Amazing. Where should I go?

\- Just... Follow me. ***smiling***

The two walked for a long time. Little by little nature grew again in a colorful way. The bat stopped when they found an old wooden bridge.

\- Here. You have to just... Follow that path. ***nervous***

\- And now is the part were we say goodbye. It's was fun to meet you. I hope we see each other alive again.

\- Y-Yes. Me too. Goodbye...

Jacob followed the path that Trax had indicated, but when he crossed the bridge, it collapse. Everything went black.

...

Jacob regained consciousness, but there was something different. Now he was in a cave. Could it be that he had fallen and pierced the ground? I look at the ceiling to check it. There was no hole... So it couldn't be that.

Jacob see that it was a really little cave. There wasn't too much room, but there was something more important than that. Why was he naked?! What was happening?

A creature entered in the cave. It was Trax.

\- You finally wake up Jacob.

The bat sat on the naked body of the young man.

\- What the hell is going on Trax?!

\- I... I'm sorry Jacob. I didn't want you to leave...

\- So this is your fault? That bridge accident was your fault?

\- I hope you can forgive me...

\- I believed in you... and you betrayed me. That's it. I'm leaving right now.

Jacob tried to get up but he didn't have any strength. Was this the fault of Trax's trap?

\- You will not be able to move any soon. I give you a paralyzing berry. You are just going to be able to talk.

\- W-What? Are you insane?!

\- I'm sorry... I want to stay with you forever...

\- Trax please! Let me go... I don't want this!

\- I really don't deserve your kindness... but I want it.

Trax approached to the neck of Jacob.

\- Trax stop it! D-Don't do it!

***Munch***

\- Stop! ***pant*** Please...

***gulp* *gulp* *gulp***

\- I can't... ***lick*** And I don't want to.

The bat returned to its original position.

\- I think I am in love with you.** *blushed***

The bat looked at his crotch. Jacob did the same, and got a surprise, a BIG surprise. Trax had an erection.

\- Yes. I'm definitely in love with you. ***giggle***

The bat did not take too long to think of a way to desecrate his newly kidnaped human.

\- You know... I've been sucking you all this time. I think now it's YOUR turn to suck ME...

Trax was getting closer and closer to Jacob's face. The boy had the member in front of him. It was so close that he could smell it. It was an intense smell without a doubt. And very musky.

\- C-Can we talk about th-?!

Trax simply got inside the mouth of Jacob.

\- Sorry ***puff*** but I already make my decision. Y-Your mouth... it's so warm...

\- Mmphf...!

The member went in and out of Jacob's mouth, over and over again. Each time going a bit far than before.

\- I'm going deeper... ***thrusthing*** Much better...!

Jacob could feel the balls of the bat hitting his chin. And the taste was so strong, that he thought it would stay forever in his mouth.

\- Oh yes... ***pant*** I-I think I'm reaching my limit... ***puff*** Your throat... feels amazing. You don't mind if I cum in your mouth...?

\- Mmmphf!

\- I will take that as a no. ***smirking*** Here it comes...!

The cock of Trax was starting to ejaculate inside Jacob.

***glup* *glup* *glup***

There was so much... And everything went directly to the stomach of the human. The bat took is dick out of Jacob, who cough at the moment.

\- Was it yummy? ***giggle*** You didn't spill a drop!

\- It was awful! ***cough*** And you ended in my throat!

\- How sad for you, because I'm going to do the same everytime.

\- Fuck you...

\- Are you already thinking in fucking? What a pervert... Unfortunately I have to go find something to eat. For me and for you of course.

Jacob didn't say anything. Trax was leaving the cave, not before giving a kiss to Jacob.

Jacob was so tired to think in anything. So tired that he fell asleep. He dreamed about the giant red bird and the lost cult... really strange. When he wake up he was still alone, and some of his force was back. It was enough to crawl out of the place. If he could hide somewhere until he was fully healed the human would have a chance... but all those hopes disappeared when he was out of the cave. There was a cliff. The cave was in a cliff...

\- Damn... I'm screwed up.

Jacob went back to the cave and lay down in the cold stone... He was again sleeping.

When he wake up he felt some fingers in his mouth. It was Trax giving one of the black berries.

\- Sorry... I don't want you doing some crazy things.

\- I hate you...

\- I know how to make you happy. With some good sex!

Trax lifted the young man's legs. He was getting ready his cock.

\- Not again Trax... I don't wanna do this anymore!

But jacob was already feeling how the bat was trying to get inside him, until he made it.

\- How tight... Don't worry, I'll be gentle.

\- Ha... Many thanks...

\- I can be rough if you want.

The creature began to penetrate strongly the anus of Jacob. Each time faster. Again and again.

\- I'm hurting you?

\- Yes. Since all this started.

\- I'm trying to be kind to you.

\- I don't want your kindness...

\- Fine... If you want me to treat you bad I'll do it.

Trax continued doing the same but more violent than before. And Jacob was feeling it.

\- T-Trax... W-wait... You are doing it too hard!

\- Too late for that!

Trax did not stop at anything. He kept pushing again and again.

\- Please...! You are hurting me!

The bat reached its climax and ejaculated the deepest that he could inside Jacob. Who was crying for the pain.

\- If you want my kind... Show me some love.

\- Sorry...

The creature covered the human with his wings and lay down beside him. It was really warm. It seemed like he was comforting him.

\- I'm sorry for doing that...

That was the last thing said that night. Is that how the rest of his days are going to be...?

...

3 Days have passed. Trax entered in the cave.

\- I'm back! Did you miss me?

Jacob was lying on the floor. His skin have light pale color, his neck and shoulders were full of marks of bites and his ass was full of dry semen... and not so dry.

\- Are you ready for another round?

Jacob didn't answer.

\- And after that we could go out! What do you think?

\- Go out? Are you serious?

\- Yes. I think you deserve to go out from now on, and don't be here all the time.

\- Thank you so much Trax!

\- That's more how I like it... How I remember you...


	6. The Dragon (chapter 1)

**The mountains**... They seemed to be calling Jacob. The excitement of climbing motivated the young man to go to that** rocky place**.

\- I have not been to the mountain for a long time. This could be the perfect opportunity for a trip.

The path to the base of the mountain was complicated. The road was **messy **and full of obstacles.

\- I hope I find something in these mountains. This trip is being very painful for my feet...

Once Jacob reached a great height he decided to rest for a moment. He sat on a large rock and looked around.

\- It's been a few hours... But I'm finally here. Now it's time to explore... After a little rest.

The place was beautiful. Jacob felt so tiny watching the huge rocks. It seemed _safe,_ he didn't feel any movement. Everything was **silent**. He could only hear the breeze.

After a few minutes Jacob resumed his trip.

\- Well, I suppose any cave will do. Surely I can find something useful around here.

The young man found a cave with a very large entrance, and inside of it there was something **bright**. Very deep. What could it be?

Jacob went inside in the cave. When he was inside the boy could only hear his footsteps.

Once he was close enough he was surprised to see what it was. It was a pile of gold coins. And not only that, there were also gems, relics, rings and many other things. The place was full of **treasures**.

Jacob didn't have words for what he was seeing.

\- How was this possible? I-I can't believe it...

Jacob could feel a deep breath in the place. Exactly behind him. But once he turned around **it was too late**. A pair of **huge** **claws** took him and lifted him.

Two bright eyes watched him intensely.** It was a dragon**... This world really was magical. Maybe too magical for him, because the dragon probably want to_ devour_ him for entering his cave.

Jacob tried to speak, but the words didn't come out. So the dragon was the first who say something.

\- I should crush you like the dirty rat you are. Flithy thief.

\- I-I'm not a t-thief! I-I just...!

\- Silence! I'll be the one asking here. _And don't lie to me or a fate worse than death awaits you_. Do you understand?

\- Y-Yes...

\- Good. Now... Why are you here?

\- I'm l-looking for an exit from this place. I'm not from this world...

The dragon grabbed him with more force. Now Jacob had trouble** breathing**.

\- You think I'm stupid?

\- N-No... It's... true...

The human's eyes gave the dragon a little confidence. Enough to create a** doubt **in him. After a moment the dragon released the human. Who desperately began to breathe.

\- I'll give you a chance, but If I find out that you've lied to me. I'm not going to contain myself.

Jacob recovered after a few minutes. He got up and stared at the creature, who stared back at him. A real dragon. Amazing...

\- What are you waiting? For me to change my opinion?

\- N-No... From where I belong there are no dragons. So this is something unique to me.

\- How odd... and disappointing. The dragons should rule all other cretures.

\- Y-Yeah... Before I go... May I know your name?

\- I'm not going to give my name to anyone who I don't know.

\- I'm Jacob... a human.

\- Jacob eh? You are one of the few who have the honor of knowing my name. It's Ignis. A majestic dragon. Can you see my perfection?

\- Yes... You are... eh... Beautiful.

\- Of course. I'm a **superior creature**. Everything you see in me will always be better than you. **Lower creature**.

\- Goodbye, Ignis. I wont bother you anymore.

\- Farewell Jacob the human. For a low creature, you didn't make me feel disgusted. It is an achievement that nobody had reached before.

\- I feel honored... _I suppose...?_

\- Naturally. The appreciation of a dragon isn't common.

I left the cave and the dragon. At last. And with my life intact. Well... Almost intact.

I hope not to run into any other dragon... I may not run with the same luck. If I get to see something** shiny **I will get away quickly.

After about an hour walking Jacob found another cave. This time it was different. The entrance looked like a temple, or that's what he believed. The place was in poor condition, but there could be something inside that could help him return to his world.

The place seemed dangerous, but I didn't have many options right now. Once inside, the boy lit his lighter.

What little he could see was debris and more debris. Until he approached the walls of the place.

In the drawings they showed a triangular stone, which apparently was able to take **those who used it to another place**. It was exactly what he needed! But would he be able to return it to his world? Although that wasn't his only problem. To use the stone it was necessary **to reach the pinnacle of the highest mountain. **Something almost impossible for him.

\- I should search for the stone first...

After a long time looking for it, Jacob couldn't find anything. Until he saw a little glow in a corner of the cave. Could it be? He quickly went to find out what it was.

\- Oh please... be the stone...

It wasn't the stone. Instead of that it was a sphere, transparent and of a slight celestial tone. It was incredibly attractive. Jacob could be watching it for entire minutes. But it wouldn't help at all.

It was getting dark outside. He would have to resume his search tomorrow. And he would have to find where to sleep, but before leaving he felt sad leaving something so beautiful there. Forgotten. So Jacob thought in a certain "superior creature" who would love something like that.

He quickly went to the cave of Ignis. Jacob expected to find him in a good mood, otherwise... He didn't even want to imagine it.

_Would he like the gift?_


	7. The Dragon (chapter 2)

The cave was dark as always, surely that wasn't a problem for Ignis. Could the dragons see in the dark? _Probably..._

Jacob entered with much more tranquility than the first time. This time he knew what was inside there.

After a few steps Jacob saw a big figure lying on a pile of gold. The creature quickly noticed the young man's presence, adopting an aggressive posture, until he realized it was a familiar face.

\- Jacob? what are you doing here? I thought we had already fixed our misunderstanding.

\- Don't worry. It has nothing to do with that. I brought you something for your collection.

Jacob showed the dragon the delicate sphere he had found a few moments ago.

\- Here it is. It's very shiny. Don't you think?

\- Unbelievable... In all my collection, there isn't something as delicate as this. You have my attention, low creature. What do you want in exchange for this?

\- Uh... Nothing.

\- Nothing?

\- It's a gift.

\- Haha... Yes, of course. Very funny... Sorry but I don't like jokes. For this I can offer you any of my treasures.

\- I'm sorry, but I don't want anything. Unless there's something that can help me get back to my place of origin, but I doubt you have anything like that.

\- What kind of fool gives away his treasure? What do you really want? My protection? Is that what you want?

\- No, no... I don't need any protection. ***sigh*** Listen to me. In my search to get out of here I found this thing, for me it's useless and you like treasures so I thought about giving it to you. That is all. There is no catch.

Ignis grabbed Jacob violently and held him against the wall of the cave.

\- Do you want to see me humiliated? Do you think that a creature like me will accept something like that? Do you think I'm weak? It's that what are you thinking?!

\- N-No... Ignis I-...

\- You can't beat me. Do you hear me?

\- I-I got it. You are strong, I am weak. I'm sorry... Please, forgive me.

\- I should kill you for this, but for some reason... I can't do it. _"Is this the power of humans? Or it's something else?"_

\- Why don't you let me sleep here in exchange for that sphere?

\- Uh? Just that? something as trivial as that?

\- Y-Yes, I have no place to spend the night.

\- I don't think it's enough. If I accepted that, I would still feel humiliated.

\- Mmm... It's the only thing that occurs to me... Could you accept it? Just this time... Please?

Ignis remained silent for a moment. _It seems that his pride was really precious..._

\- Fine. I'm going to lit some fire. It is obvious that you need something that gives you warmth.

\- Thank you.

\- I don't understand.

The dragon ignited with an impressive flame a lot of logs that he had saved inside.

\- You don't undestand... What?

\- When you thank me, it feels different from when other creatures do it... When you do it, the feeling is genuine. You don't fear me.

\- _"Oh you don't scare me Ignis... I just have my heart in my throat every time you get angry..."_

_\- _Others do it because of fear. You are the only one who has dared to confront me.

\- I think if they knew you a little they would realize that you aren't so terrible...

The dragon raised an eyebrow, doubting what Jacob really meant.

\- I-I'm not saying that you are weak! I'm just saying that inside you there is a part that is capable of understanding, that can have some kind. You aren't a scaly thing that only seeks to kill others.

\- I am a dragon, I am the most powerful creature, more dangerous, unbeatable, terrifying.

\- But... Do you really feel that way?

\- I...

Ignis had never thought about it. The dragons were murderous and ruthless beasts, were not they?

\- Maybe I shouldn't say that... I'm sorry... I better not bother you anymore with my nonsense. I'm going to sleep.

Ignis stared at the sphere, he took it with both hands and stared at it for long hours. While he was thinking on what they had just talked about, he could see Jacob through the sphere.

\- _Who I am...?_

Ignis felt that the sphere was trying to say something... He could clearly see Jacob, every detail of him, he was attracted to him. Was it... a treasure? Is that what it was trying to tell him? Yes... of course Jacob was a treasure. Unique, incomparable, irreplaceable... and it belonged to him. That was what he was feeling all this time. Tomorrow would be the day, he was going to claim his treasure.

Ignis opened his eyes. It was already day, but Jacob was no longer there, and there was no trace of him. Ignis had fallen asleep too late thinking about his feelings.

The dragon was beginning to worry, where would he go? He needed to find him, and he was going to find it, no matter how long it took.

The dragon came out of the cave as if his life depended on it.

Jacob by his side walked in search of another place to explore. Until he felt the presence of a great creature. It was a dragon. This time the young man wasn't scared at all. Until...

\- Has something happened Ig-?

\- I knew I could find something to eat around here...

It was a dragon. But not the one Jacob knew, this one was of green scales, as tall as Ignis and with a great appetite.

\- I t-think we could t-talk about this, no?

\- I'm sorry, but I don't talk to creatures like you, whose only purpose is to serve us as food or... maybe in another way. I'm thinking that I have another need before devouring you. Although... if you do it right maybe I'll enslave you.

\- W-What are you talking about?

\- I will use your mouth to satisfy my sexual appetite. And don't even think about biting... The choice is yours.

Jacob had no option... He knelt in front of the dragon and prepare for the worst... But just at that moment a great figure pounced on top of the green dragon. It was Ignis!

\- I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR THROAT OUT FOR TOUCHING MY TREASURE!

\- I din't-!

Ignis bit the dragon's throat with such force that he could not do anything else because of the pain. The red dragon continued to tear the other dragon's throat, until he finally separated it from his body.

An immense stream of blood hit Ignis in the chest, who not satisfied with that continued cutting the stomach of the already dead dragon.

\- Ignis stop! You are the winner! STOP!

Ignis didn't stop until his whole body was full of bits of flesh and blood. Jacob tried to contain the urge to vomit...

\- Ignis he is dead! Stop already!

Ignis stood still and looked at Jacob. He got up and approached him. The young man stepped back quickly.

\- Jacob, I finally know how I feel. I have discovered that YOU are MY treasure, and the only one I need.

\- Ignis don't get any closer! I'm serious!

\- Don't go away. We're meant to be together!

Jacob ran out, but Ignis threw himself on top of him trying to catch him. He managed to grab one of his legs.

\- Release me Ignis, you've lost your mind!

\- Of course not Jacob! Thanks to you, now my mind is clearer than ever! Can you see it?

Ignis hugged Jacob tightly. Staining him with the blood of the dead dragon.

\- Can you feel it? I'm so happy to find you again.

The dragon smiled with its sharp teeth stained with the red liquid.

\- Mmm... I think we should take a bath. Come on, I know where is a waterfall, it's near here.

Jacob tried to break free, but it was useless he didn't have enough strength, so he was forced to be kidnapped by the dragon. It wasn't so terrible, one day he would have to remove the blood someway. After a few minutes walking they both arrived at the place.

\- We are here! You aren't going to bathe with that, right? Undress!

\- H-Hey! Don't rush me!

Jacob began to take off his clothes, on the other hand Ignis watched him carefully. Jacob covered himself with his hands.

\- D-Don't look at me!

\- Ha! Remember that now you are completely mine.

\- Of course not!

\- We'll see ***smirking* **Now... get in the water!

The dragon threw the human into the water. Once inside he also got into the water and both cleaned their bodies of dirt.

Jacob couldn't believe the change of Ignis, he seemed someone completely different, but there was something that would clear his doubts completely.

\- Ignis? I want to ask you something...

\- Anything you want my most precious treasure.

\- Y-Yeah... A creature like you, superior, shouldn't be with an inferior one? Like me... Doesn't it make you feel humiliated?

\- Not at all. I leave those thoughts behind.

\- W-What?! Do you feel good?

\- I know what you're trying, but the truth is that last night I thought about myself. And I find that I need you close to me.

\- _"Definitely something had happened, it was impossible to change so much in such a short time."_

Once they were clean both of them left the water.

\- Ignis I will be direct. I don't want to make this situation worse. I don't love you.

\- But I do, and you love me too, you don't know it yet.

\- I'm not going to discuss this, I'm out of here.

\- Oh you wanna play? Fine. But I warn you, I play rough. And don't forget that this was your decision.

\- I'm not going to playing any game.

Jacob started to run after hearing what the dragon said, but in a second the dragon headbutted the human on the back. Who because of the force of the impact rolled on the ground. Jacob, with pain in his body, got up slowly.

\- What the hell?!

\- I told you I was rough.

Jacob took his sword and prepared himself.

\- You leave me no choice.

\- Are you ready?

Jacob remained silent, concentrated, in an instant the Dragon hit him with his tail, the human tried to block the attack with his sword, but it was too much power. Jacob flew out and collided with a tree. Jacob fell to his knees and was almost out of breath.

\- You should answer me when I'm talking to you.

\- This ***cough*** hurt...

\- You can surrender when you want.

\- No...

\- You want another try? Allright. I will give you five seconds of advantage. I will start counting!

\- One... Two...

Jacob could not get up, he had no strength, so he began to crawl.

\- Three... Four...

He could barely move a few meters...

\- And five! Wh-? Oh... You didn't get very far.

The dragon simply approached Jacob and put one of his hind legs on top of him.

\- I would say that was your last attempt. And now we can finally go.

\- No... Please...

\- I'm sorry, but I don't want to hit you anymore. It was enough for you.

Jacob lost consciousness because of fatigue.

...

Once he woke up he was inside the cave of Ignis, naked. Jacob covered his parts with both hands, just like before near the waterfall.

\- I-Ignis! Why I-?

Jacob, seeing the dragon turn around, saw that he had a chain on his leg, which was connected to him, specifically to a collar he was wearing.

\- You are awake! Did you like you new collar? It is made of gold and is full of precious stones, just like you.

\- Take this thing away from me and give me my clothes back!

\- I like to see you naked, you shouldn't hide your body from me, especially the spot where you are covering with the hands. Now... Why don't you get closer?

\- No! You are crazy!

Jacob tried to get away, but the chain wouldn't let him, he was forced to be with Ignis.

\- Then I will bring you closer.

Ignis pulled the chain, until Jacob was within his grasp.

\- Now... why do not we let our bodies know each other?

The dragon grabbed the young man and hugged him tightly.

\- Ignis... Please stop...

\- Look at this huge cave that you have behind, it's perfect to hide THIS treasure.

Jacob looked at Ignis' "treasure", it was completely erect and it was absurdly big for him.

\- I-Ignis thats to-

\- Nonsense, just relax... And let me...

\- Slower! SLOWER!

The first part of the member was inside. Could the rest enter? Jacob was sure that it was impossible. The question was... Ignis knew this?

\- See? We just need a little... **push**.

With a little thrust, they reach the half, but Ignis felt that he had reached the limit.

\- Don't continue. *pant* I don't have room for more.

\- It's enough for me. Let's put some movement.

The dragon carefully "attacked" the human's rear, again and again, without any rest, he had never felt so excited as now.

\- You are really fucking tight. ***pant*** I'm dying for go with all, but If I do that, I'm going to kill you...

\- _"What a relief"_

_-_ Are you feeling comfortable?

Yes, he truly feel good, although Jacob didn't want to admit it.

\- N-No...

\- Oh really? Your little "sword" says other thing...

The young man had not realized that he had an erection, his face was all red, what a shame.

\- I can't believe this... and stop making those perverted comparisons!

\- I'm sorry, but I love your little face of anger. So I'll continue to fill your "cave" with my "treasure".

\- Argh...

\- Speaking of that... I think I'm reaching my limit. ***puff***

The dragon grabbed Jacob with both hands, as if it was a toy and began to penetrate him hard.

\- S-Slow d-down!

\- I can't *pant* this feels... too good.

From Jacob's hole there were falling drops and drops of semen, they were so many, that a small puddle was formed under him. And not just that, Jacob felt how Ignis' cock grew inside him, reaching the climax.

\- I can't hold it anymore! I'm going to cum...!

Ignis roared fiercely.

In an instant Jacob's interior was filled with the white semen of the dragon. Jacob feel it was so hot that his interiors were going to melt. Jacob thought it was so hot that his interiors were going to melt, no doubt it was from a dragon. Little by little his stomach grew in size because of so much "treasure" inside him.

It was so much, that a little bit of that fell to the ground.

The dragon laid Jacob on the ground, and then he sat next to him.

\- I can't wait to do that again.

\- I can't... get up...

\- I would leave you like this all the time, but you need to catch your breath. Let me help.

Carefully Ignis stepped on Jacob's stomach with one of his paws. Little by little the cum was coming out of his body, until there was almost nothing.

\- It so depressing see you so empty. I think I'm going to fix that.

\- We just did it!

\- Do you think that was enough for me? We will continue at least two more times.

\- You can do it again so soon? How...

\- Dragons can do this at least eight times.

\- E-Eight?!

\- I'm just starting with three because I'm very generous. Although I'm sure that later you'll be begging me for sex. Just you wait.

Jacob felt that the dragon was right, for some reason this was very addictive. And he was so close to leaving here. Oh well, there's always another opportunity, right?

\- Enough rest my treasure! I need some love...

_Not again..._


	8. The Lake Monster (chapter 1)

Once Jacob got out of the forest where he woke up before, he realized that there were many roads to choose from. Could any of them take him back home? From what the map showed him, he was on a large island, which the young man had no idea where he could be. How the hell did I get here?

After thinking for a moment Jacob decided to choose the one that most caught his attention. He chose the one that would take him to a large lake surrounded by an immense forest.

When he was halfway to the lake, the young man realized that it was getting dark, so he went in search of a few branches and hurried to the lake's edge. Once there he built a small fire, lay down on the grass and settled as best he could to sleep. Unfortunately for Jacob, the situation he was in didn't allow him to rest easy. His head was full of questions. Where was he? Why was he there? Could you return home one day? Mmm ...

But before he could try to answer any of these questions, Jacob heard how something moved in the lake, which was barely a few feet beyond where he lay. It sounded like a creature of a large size, what could it be? A shark? But this was a lake ... How could that be possible?

The sound became more intense, and from one moment to another ... A flat sound was heard. The creature had come out of the water and put its fins on the ground. Two bright eyes could be seen in the dark. Perplexed Jacob stared at them. What kind of animal was this?!

\- Stay back! Don't come any closer!

The creature stood still for a moment, and answered to the young man's words, surprised.

\- You... can talk!

Wha-? Did the creature just talked to me? I'm hallucinating? That's impossible...

Jacob stared at the ground in shock at what he had just witnessed. Without realizing the creature of the lake, it advanced slowly, until it reached the human.

The beast tried to interact with the human, but got no response, the young man was too scared to do anything. The creature lifted one of its heavy fins and struck Jacob's head with such force that he fell to the ground. Which allowed him to recover the notion of reality, at least for an instant.

\- What the hell?! Auch... That hurt.

\- There we go! You can talk again!

\- H-How you can talk? You...You are a monster!

\- I'm not a monster, I'm Yrel. What are you?

\- I... S-Sorry... I'm feeling a bit...

\- You don't know?

\- No! I mean, yes! It's just that... I'm a little nervous, I've never seen anything like you could talk.

\- Well... I have never seen anyone like you, not even someone else who could speak, and I'm not feeling nervous.

\- Yeah, but you are way more bigger than me! you could easily crush me...

\- I'm not going to crush you...

\- It was just a example. I didn't mean like you were really going to crush me. And if you don't want to eat me... Why did you come here? Just to see if I could talk?

\- It was this... huh... this... shiny thing. It's red... and warm, like the sun.

\- It's a fire... How... How can you know all that and not know what a fire is?

\- I... I don't know, I just know things, but not this thing.

\- Mmm... How strange... and about you question, I'm a human, and my name it's Jacob.

\- A human... and your name is Jacob?

\- Yes, and it's seem that I'm the only one around here.

\- Yes, you are the first human I have seen, at least for all the time I've lived in the lake, and I have lived for... huh... many time.

\- Mmm... That's not a good signal and finding a talking creature It makes me think that I will not return to my world.

\- You are from another world? How is like?

\- Yes, but it's a boring place, just work and work, and there are no talking beings, just humans, but it's my home. So I need to come back.

\- Hahaha.

\- What? You... Don't believe me?

\- No... I believe you. It's so fun talking to someone. Let's keep talking. Oh! I have many things to show you. Many funny things, like talking.

\- That's sound... great. Maybe tomorrow? I'm a bit tired and surprised for all this.

\- All right! I will come tomorrow, and then I will show you the lake. And my cave. And...

\- Yes, yes. I'm sure. Now, let's sleep a little.

\- Yes. Now sleep. Tomorrow funny things. So I'm leaving... Good night Yrel, I mean, Jacob.

\- Good night Yrel. Thank you for not eating me. Haha.

The creature returned to the lake with a smile on its face. After a splash, everything remained silent.

There was so much to think about, but the tiredness beat Jacob and he fell asleep in a moment.

...

The sun had risen and was in the sky, illuminating this island full of mystery, and with it a certain aquatic creature.

Jacob slept peacefully next to a tree, until he felt how slowly his dream was disturbed by some force, which seemed to be evil, which finally overcame him.

\- What...? What's happe-?

A large head appeared in front of the human.

\- Hello! Good morning Jacob!

\- What the hell! Can't you wait? Just a bit?!

\- But... It's already tomorrow, I mean today.

\- I feel that I have barely slept... It's really early. I'm sure.

\- So... Can we go?

\- I guess so, you have already awakened me Yrel.

\- Finally! I couldn't sleep, so I stayed near the shore waiting for the sun to rise.

\- R-Really? Wow... Now I feel bad... You really wanted to show me the place.

\- Yes! That's what I want. Show you things.

\- All right then. I will follow you Yrel. Take me wherever you want.


End file.
